WM/Skaadi
Skaadi was raised in a remote community in the northern mountains, eeking out an existence herding and hunting, and fending off the neighbors as best they could. Her childhood was spartan, but her family raised her to the best of their abilities. Unbeknownst to Skaadi's people, they'd settled on top of the Kingdom Under the Mountains, and had been tolerated (ie completely ignored) as a bunch of ignorant and largely harmless humans. During a particularly hard winter Skaadi's home village was besieged, and nearly wiped out, by starving cultists who had turned to the worship of a dark and cannibalistic mountain spirit. Skaadi's parents and elder brothers were slain in the final battle, and Skaadi had taken up the fire iron to die fighting when a band of dwarven adventurers broke through the shrieking mob. Skaadi fought with the dwarves and successfully drove off the surviving cultists, and was given a war hammer by her rescuers in recognition of her fighting spirit. Skaadi has been absolutely smitten by everything dwarvish ever since. Skaadi named the hammer "Raudskeggjadi er Strid-Hamar" ("Redbeard's Warhammer" in very cracked dwarvish) and set out to be a dwarvish hero the only way she knew how - by hitting bad people very hard. The hammer has been repaired (and upgraded) a few times, and she's bought an "authentic dwarvish helmet" with "real dwarvish horns" on it, and along the way Skaadi has learned how to hit people VERY well. =Skaadi (300 points)= ST 16 60; DX 14 80; IQ 10 0; HT 13* 30. Damage 1d+1/2d+2; BL 51 lb; HP 16 0; Will 10 0; Per 11 5; FP 13 0. Basic Speed 6.00 -15; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 9. Power Item: Authentic Dwarven Helmet, 9 points. Ornate: 750$ * Authentic Dwarven Helmet (+600) * Raudskeggjadi's Hammer (+150) Social Background TL: 3 0. Cultural Familiarities: Human. Languages: Dwarvish (Accented) 4; Humanish (Native) 0; Trade (Accented) 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Knight-Barbarian (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF3:28) 0; Mystic Knight (Dungeon Fantasy; p. Pyramid 3.13 p. 16) 0. Advantages Eldritch Talent 4 20; Fit 5; Imbue 3 (Magical) 36; Luck 15; Magery 0 5; Trading Character Points for Money 3 3. Perks: Signature Gear 1 (Raudskeggjadi er Strid-Hamar); Weapon Bond (Axe/Mace). 2 Disadvantages Bad Temper (15 or less) -5; Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5; Greed (15 or less) -7; Honesty (12 or less) -10; Intolerance ("Evil" religions) -5; Sense of Duty (Dwarves; Large Group) -10. Quirks: Habit (Dresses like a bad dwarf stereotype); Religious Convert (Thor Worship). -2 Skills Armoury/TL3 (Melee Weapons) (A) IQ+1 4-11; Axe/Mace (A) DX+6 24-20†; Barbarian! (WC) IQ 24-10; Brawling (E) DX+1 2-15; Carousing (E) HT 1-13; Climbing (A) DX-1 1-13; Hidden Lore (Elemental Lore) (A) IQ 2-10; History (Dwarvish) (H) IQ-2 1-8; Shield (Shield) (E) DX+2 4-16; Thaumatology (VH) IQ+2 2-12‡; Theology (Dwarvish) (H) IQ-1 2-9; Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (E) DX+2 4-16. ;Effective Skill from Barbarian! Camouflage (E) IQ-10; Disguise/TL3 (Animals) (A) IQ-10; Fishing (E) Per-11; Hiking (A) HT-13; Mimicry (Animal Sounds) (H) IQ-10; Mimicry (Bird Calls) (H) IQ-10; Naturalist (Earth) (H) IQ-10; Navigation/TL3 (Land) (A) IQ-10; Running (A) HT-13; Survival (Mountain) (A) Per-11; Swimming (E) HT-13; Tracking (A) Per-11; Weather Sense (A) IQ-10. Imbuements Crippling Blow (Axe/Mace) (VH) DX+3 4-17‡; Electric Weapon (Axe/Mace) (VH) DX+3 4-17‡; Energizing Defense (Shield) (VH) DX+3 4-17‡; Forceful Blow (Axe/Mace) (VH) DX+1 1-15‡; Ghostly Weapon (Axe/Mace) (VH) DX+1 1-15‡; Returning Weapon (Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace)) (VH) DX+2 2-16‡; Shockwave (Axe/Mace) (VH) DX+1 1-15‡; Strike of Negation (Axe/Mace) (VH) DX+3 4-17‡; Thunderous Defense (Shield) (VH) DX+1 1-15‡; Vengeful Defense (Shield) (VH) DX+1 1-15‡. Footnotes * Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. † Conditional +1 from 'Weapon Bond (Axe/Mace)'. ‡ Includes +4 from 'Eldritch Talent'. Equipment 1× Armor Kit (Cleric or Druid SM +0; $-4440; 0 gr): 1× Ankle Boots (Fine; $320; 2.25 lb) 1× Camail/Aventail (w. helm; Fine; $280; 1.5 lb) 1× Legionary Helmet (Ridiculous; Spiked; Ornate (+4); Cheap Armor; _Power Item; $920; 6.6 lb) 1× Mail Hauberk (Fine; $1400; 10.5 lb) 1× Mail Leggings (Fine; $720; 7.5 lb) 1× Mail Mittens (Fine; $320; 8.96 oz) 1× Mail Sleeves (Fine; $480; 4.88 lb) 1× Delvers Webbing ($160; 3 lb): 2× Glow Vial (Utility; $60; 1 lb) 2× Minor Healing Potion (Drinkable; $48; 1 lb) 2× Paut (Drinkable; $54; 1 lb) 1× Small Knife (Cheap; $12; 8 oz) 2× Strength Potion (Drinkable; $100; 1 lb) 3× Throwing Axe ($180; 12 lb) 1× Mace (Raudskeggjadi er Strid-Hamar; Dwarven; Fine; Ornate (+1); Silver-coated; $850; 5 lb) 1× Medium Shield (Fine; $240; 11.25 lb) 1× Pouch ($10; 0 gr): 3× Coin (Copper Penny; $3; 7.68 dr) 3× Coin (Gold Octo; $240; 7.68 dr) 14× Coin (Silver Talent; $56; 2.24 oz) 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) 1× Quick-Release Backpack ($300; 3 lb): 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb) 1× Sack ($30; 3 lb): 12× Standard trail rations ($72; 15 lb) 1× Tent, 1-Man ($50; 5 lb) 1× Water (per gallon; $0; 8 lb) 1× Wineskin ($10; 4 oz)